


Lotus

by Hiiraeth (V_eritas)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, canonically disabled character, friendship fic, shippy if you squint?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2751356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_eritas/pseuds/Hiiraeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Gai was always there when he needed him. It’s only fair Kakashi returns the favour. Post-Canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lotus

\--

(When Kakashi was fourteen years old, his PTSD got so bad he locked himself up in his apartment. With no Obito, Rin, Kushina-san or Minato-sensei to be strong for, he didn’t feel the need to try anymore.

On the fifth day of his self-imposed exile, Gai knocked on the door shouting a challenge. Kakashi ignored him. Gai returned the next day, and the one after that, and the one after that, and he never stopped shouting.

Kakashi couldn’t really be blamed for eventually giving in, could he?)

\---

“Hokage-sama,” The medic begins (and the title still feels like a farce, really). Nervous black eyes flit from Kakashi to the prone form in the bed , then back to the floor. “Gai-san.. You..” White-gloved hands fidget nervously.

“What?” Kakashi asks. He already knows the answer, really, but he needs to hear it. 

Gai shoots him a look. It’s only been a week since he woke from his coma- his skin is miraculously whole and black stubble dots his skull- Kakashi never thought he could miss the bowl cut, but he does.

“You.. will never walk again, Gai-san.” The medic says with hanging head. “We considered amputating the leg and replace it with one of those Hashirama grafts- Tsunade-sama is already in the process of making them for Naruto-san and Sasuke-san, after all. But..”

The medic shakes his head. “It wouldn’t work. Your spine is too badly damaged.” He looks away again, as if embarrassed. Perhaps he is. Gai is a war hero, after all.

The room is quiet. Kakashi doesn’t dare to look at the bed. The thought that Gai will never walk again, Gai, who has always been so proud of his physical prowess, makes him feel sick. 

“Never walk..?” Gai’s voice is still a little hoarse. “Ever?”

“..I’m so sorry. But.. visiting a physical therapist might help you recover some feeling-”

Kakashi closes his eyes briefly. His rival best friend _brother_ opened the Gate of Death; Gai never thought he’d have to live with the consequences, but now he does. 

The medic leaves with another apology still on his lips, leaving the two men alone in the room. Kakashi knows Gai will not cry or scream at his fate- not when poor Neji is dead and Gai still lives. 

“Gai..” He begins, but Gai shakes his head.

“Don’t. Don’t say anything. Don’t apologize. Please.” Gai says with a crack in his voice.

Kakashi nods, once, then another time as if to confirm to himself that this is their life, now.

“Okay.” He says.

He sits down on the edge of Gai’s bed, careful not to touch his friend’s leg. Even if Gai can't feel it, the idea of jarring it is upsetting. Gai’s face is pale and his eyes look unfathomably sad. 

“Gai?” 

“..yes?”

“I challenge you to become the first person to overcome paralysis.”

(It’s impossible, and they both know it. But the watery grin makes it worth it.)  
\---


End file.
